Ice Cold Heart
by Tswizzle.BMA.13
Summary: I didn't want any of it. The fame, the responsibility. Anything. Everything. I just wanted to grow up to be a normal, well what normal was considered in the Capitol, person. Get married, have a kid or two. Then grow old with the person I held dearest.


I didn't want any of it. The fame, the responsibility. Anything. Everything. I just wanted to grow up to be a normal, well what normal was considered in the Capitol, person. Get married, have a kid or two. Then grow old with the person I held dearest.

My sister was the one with the lust for powerful. She was a year younger than me but by the way she acted you would never guess.

My father was the president of Panem and told me when I reached of age I would be president also. When I asked him why I was severely punished. I was whipped ten times and sent to my room for a week with no outside contact. I would get food through the machine.

After a week passed I was freed and I was to tell my father about how sorry I was.

"Son. The reason I got so angry at you was because You are not wanting something that nearly everyone in Panem wants. Power. I just don't understand why."

"Because. I-I don't know."

"Well. I have chosen you to be the next president and you shall be."

Weeks later he sent Alma and I to boarding school. We would no longer have our private tutors but be going to school with regular everyday tv show stars' kids. It sucked.

We were over three years more advanced then all of the kids our age. So at age fourteen I was a senior and Alma at thirteen was a junior.

It was horrible. Alma left not even two months in. I asked her where she was going and she told me.

"Anywhere, I don't care if it is district thirteen or even twelve. I am done being tormented by all these jerks. Besides. I don't have to. I'm not going to be president. Good luck Cornelius. And may the odds be ever in your favor." She said with a laugh.

That was the last time I ever saw my sister. I was deeply sorrowed. When my father asked where she was I would lie and say, "Oh she and Elenor's son are in  
district two on a date. She is really into him." I hated lying because he would find out and I would be whipped until I told the truth of which I did not know.

A few years later. At around age nineteen I started to get my lust for power. I wanted it in every way possible. I felt that if my father would not keel over and die soon that I would speed the process up. I gave him a year to step down from presidency.

A year and a half later I slipped some arsenic in his drink. He died two weeks later of unknown reasons.

I was now in power. I could do anything I wanted to. I was twenty one and of course being a guy I wanted some sugar. So I would make the most beautiful girls during the training week for the games grant my every desire to win the games. And during the time in between the games I would make past victors do the same. I would either make them to it for me or I would sell them off if they were not my type but desirable enough. The money I would make bidding there bodies off would probably feed the whole country fed for many years. But do you want to know what I did with the money? Just put it away for upcoming games. I did this for many many years.

Then during the sixty fifth games a very special young la by the name of Finnick captured everyone's attention including mine. He was a handsome lad. He would make me money for many years to come in just one night. So I stacked the cards to make sure he would indeed to do just that.

I decided I would give the boy two years so that he would come to the proper age of sixteen in order to sell him. I decided sixteen because he would have already finished puberty and most likely still be a virgin which was important to make a lot in the Capitol.

When I called him in to tell him how special he was that I would allow him to do such a kind thing to his country he was quite feisty and almost ripped my throat out. I called in my security and had them inject a doze of tracker jacker venom in him.

We had been studying the tracker jackers and their venom for quite some time and had just discovered how to make it into a serum to control people. Finnick was one of our first guinea pigs.

We locked him into a room an showed him clips of the Capitol ladies and how much they loved him. Then we showed videos of the girl he had spending a lot of time  
with lately, a recent victor name Annie, and how much she hated him. By the end of all of this we had been successful and were able to bid him off that night. We made over millions of dollars on him for one night.


End file.
